Involved Sequel to Black Dragons
by Druzilla
Summary: Viola gets involved in the spy life. You have to read Mia and Black Dragons, before you read this one or you won't understand stuff that's happening in this fic. Crimson snow, updated: 30.06.2004 -on hold, cause hit a brick wall and people don't seem to l
1. Los Angeles

Title: INVOLVED  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
E-mail: Lestat23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to a fic called Black Dragons but that one was the sequel to a fic named MIA.  
  
HERE'S WHAT BASICALLY HAPPEND ...   
  
MIA: Irina took Syd when she left jack. sark started to work for Irina when he was 17. met a girl named MIA at irina's house (he lived there too). she seems like a total b****. they seem to have this 'love to annoy you' thing going on. then she's sent on a deep-cover, long-time mission. they were both 18. and he doesn't see her for 9 years.meanwhile he has this on/off realtionship with allison. he meets her (mia) again when they're 27. they start daiting. mia is sydney.   
  
BLACK DRAGONS: they get married. 4 months after the 1'st fic. they're doing some freelancing work when they meet julian's (sark) sister, who he thought was dead, but is working for irina. syd gets pregnant and has a daughter they named Viola, because of the movie 'Shakespear in love' is one off syd's fav. movies.  
  
This fic will mostly be about her (Viola), but Julian, Sydney, Julia, Jack, Irina, etc. will all be there. The people from the two previous fics.  
  
If you haven't read MIA and Black Dragons, then you won't understand this fic. You better read them first.  
  
A/N: Viola's 20 now. Her parents are 47, but in good health. I hope you like this fic, like you did with Black Dragons. You know I love replys. So, pretty please leave one.  
  
Disclaimer: Just own Anna & India. And crap you haven't seen on ALIAS. Everything seen on ALIAS owned by J.J, ABC, Touchstone TV, Bad Robot, etc.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
'Ship: Sarkney, V/I  
  
~*~  
  
2023  
  
Viola and her girlfriend, India were walking around downtown L.A. when they bumped into a woman with short, red hair.  
  
Viola looked at the person to say 'Sorry'.  
  
"Anna? HI!How have you been?" Viola asked her, as they kept on walking.  
  
Viola was dressed in a red shirt (with black buttons), gray skirt and some tan, low heels.  
  
India was wearing jeans, a blue T-shirt and some sneakers.  
  
Anna was dressed in black pants, a black sweater and gray shoes.  
  
"I've been fine. How are you? Do you live here now?" Anna asked Viola.  
  
"No, me and India are only visiting. We live in New York city. What are you doing these days?"  
  
"Well, working. I'm a lawyer. You?"  
  
"I'm learning to be a cloathes designer. India, too. We're going in here. But it was nice running into you. Do you live here?" Viola asked Anna, as they stopped in front of a shop.  
  
"Yes. I do live here. Yeah, it was nice. See you later, then. I'm gonna be latefor work. Because I have to go home and change my cloathes. BYe!" Anna told them, as she walked away.  
  
"Who was that, Vi?" India asked her, as they went inside the cloathes store. (I don't know L.A. This is just somewhere they can walk and there are stores.)  
  
"Oh, she's a friend from school, when I lived in Britain. I lived all over the place, when I was younger. What do you think about this one?" She asked, as she showed India a red top that had two black stripes and was laced up in the front. It was this off-the-shoulders thing and th sleeves were wide at the ends.  
  
"It's kinda vampy. You just need a short, black leather skirt. But what do you think of these jeans?" She asked, as she pointed to jeans with blood-red flowers on one leg.  
  
"You should try them on. Do you think my belly-ring will be visable in this top?" Viola asked INdia, who was trying on the jeans.  
  
Viola was talking about the belly-ring her mom, that she hadn't talked to in two years, had given her the day before she left Australia that summer. She hadn't talked to her dad in that time, either.  
  
It had a Tahitian black pearl on it. (The pic will show a Rhodium plated synthetic pearl, but it gives an idea of what I'm talking about.)  
  
India opened the swing-door, and showed Viola the jeans; "What do you think? I think if you wear nothing under that top it might show."  
  
"Those jeans fit you. You should buy them. I'm going to go and try this on." Viola told her.  
  
~*~  
  
SUNDAY  
  
They were getting ready to go home, when Viola's cell (Sony Ericsson Z600, her cover was party; butterfly.) rang.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" She asked, as she continued to some breakfast before going.  
  
"Hello, Viola. We need to talk." The voice said, half-buisness/half-concerned.  
  
"Grandma? What's wrong?" Viola asked, as she walked outside. Away from India.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to get to Ireland first. When you get there, call me." Irina told her, before hanging up.  
  
Viola knew her grandmother wouldn't contact her, unless it was important.  
  
India joined her outside, and handed her the sandwich she had stopped making half-way through. India had finished making it for her.  
  
Viola turned around, took the sandwich and looked in to the slightly curious emerald green eyes of India's.  
  
"So, what was that phonecall all about? You seem kinda worried." India told her, as she bit into a yellow apple. Very Juicy!!  
  
"Umh, I have to go. That was my grandmother. There's some trouble in the family. So, can you get back to New York alone? I have to go right now."  
  
"Yeah, sure. But where are you going?" India asked her, as they got into the car.  
  
"Europe. I'm so sorry. And can you tell the teachers tomorrow that I had a family emergency? I'll call you when I get there." Viola told her, India could see in her green-blue eyes that she was really sorry.  
  
"All right. I'll do that. I hope everything goes all right with your family." India told her, as she was obviously worried.  
  
They didn't speak really that much for the rest of the way, to the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. Sorry, it was a bit short. I hope you like it. Irina and Sark in the next chapter.  
  
The picture of the belly ring is here; img56.photobucket.com_albums_v172_crimson_snow_Rhodium_Plated_Synthetic_Pearl_Belly_Ring.jpg  
  
There should be a / instead of _ in the first 4 _ .  
  
Please leave a reply, and don't be mean.  
  
~Crimson Snow, Iceland 


	2. Ireland

Involved  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
A/N: Sequel to Black Dragons, which is the sequel to MIA. You have to read those in the correct order, if you want to understand this one. This is total Au, yeah.  
  
Disclaimer in first chapter.   
  
CHAPTER. 2:  
  
1994  
  
"I'm not working for you. I'm working with you! So, you can't tell me to do your dirty work. Remember, you don't want to piss me off. If you get hurt tonight, I might not... What?!! What are you doing here?!!" Mia snapped at a woman, who had just walked into his office while they were arguing over nothing really, she was just highly strung.  
  
The woman had short, black hair and gray-blue eyes, obviously not field-trained.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Brandon but you told me to get you this information about the mission tonight. You said you wanted it straight away." She told Mia, as she handed her a folder with some papers in it.  
  
"Thanks. Now, please go away." Mia told her, seething.  
  
"You might working with me, but you remember that I still hired you. It's not as you have much experience of this world." He told her, not knowing that last line was far from the truth.  
  
For a second her eyes were pure fire, but then she thought. *Getting angry won't work. I'll try something different.* Her eyes became sad, like a kicked kitten and he started to feel bad. She never gave up an argument that easily.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I don't. I'm going to leave now, see you tonight." She told him, as she started to walk away.  
  
He hated when she got sad, especially if it was his fault. He went after her and apologized.  
  
*Stupid, predictable fool! He's too emotional for this life.* Mia thought, as she smiled and hugged him. Accepting his apology.  
  
2023  
  
IRELAND:  
  
Viola arrived, just right before it got dark, to her parents current home. One year ago they moved there. Irina had let her know. She knocked on the door, after a while her father came to the door.  
  
"Why did Irina call me yesterday? What's wrong?" She asked him, as she walked inside the house.  
  
"Your mother has disappeared. She didn't come back the day before yesterday. We don't know where she is." Julian told his daughter, who had sat down in the living room.  
  
"What do you mean, disappeared? Do you think she was kidnapped?" She asked him, as her grandmother walked in.  
  
"She has probably been kidnapped, but we can never know." Irina told her grand-daughter and Julian.  
  
"Why would she betray you, and her family after 30 years?" He asked, but as he knew that was a stupid question.  
  
"She could have well betrayed us. Even after 30 years." Irina told him, sharply.  
  
"So, why did you need me here? Why not just tell me this over the phone? I'm missing classes at school." She told them, as she still sat there dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Her shoulder, length platinum blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was really tired, but also worried. She had already called India.  
  
"Well, we need your help. We trust you want to get your mother back. You're the only one we can remotely trust." Her grandmother told her.  
  
"I have no experience. I could mess all this up." She tells Irina, as Andrew walked in. She never liked that man, her mothers ex.  
  
"You've had some training, right? Your parents told me you had some from the Australian government." She told Viola. (the reason I used Australia is because I wanted something different and I heard something about Australian intelligence a few weeks back on the news. If it's wrong, it's wrong. ~CS.)  
  
"Only basic training. I left when they got into the heavier stuff. I decided it wasn't for me." Viola told Irina, a she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling.  
  
"Are you suggesting you bring my daughter, your grand-daughter, into this screwed-up life?" Julian asked, his mother-in-law and former employer.  
  
"She was always in this life. She just never did anything to get involved in it. She didn't have a reason. But long before May died, she informed me that she had trained you in such things.   
  
So, you would never be a victim." Irina told them both, as Viola was making a sandwich.  
  
"Wait, what?" He asked her, like he didn't know. How did he not know.  
  
"Hello!! May, my nanny 'till I was 17. The one that worked for grand mom. She taught me martial arts, self-defense, languages, that kinda stuff. Wake up, man!" Viola told her father, as she rolled her eyes." What was I thinking, you and mom were almost never home when I was a teenager, off course you wouldn't know." She told him, a little bite in her tone.  
  
The doorbell rang, again.  
  
Viola went to the door, when she opened the door her favorite niece was there, actually the only niece she knew.  
  
"Aradia, what are you doing here?" Viola asked, as she hugged her 22 year old Irish/russian niece.  
  
"Well, I heard you were here. My dad saw you at the airport, as he was dropping off his sister Christina. He yelled at you, but it looked like you were listening to something." She told her, as she walked into the kitchen where Julian and Irina were.  
  
"Who was at the ... Maeve, how nice to see you again." Irina told Aradia, who was her sisters child. Her full name was Aradia Maeve derevko. 'Maeve' was from the Gaelic name 'Méabh',   
  
and it meant 'intoxicating'. It was also the name of some warrior queen, in Irish legend, who killed a hero named Cuchulainn.  
  
"What brings you here, Aradia?" Julian asked the Goth, who had sat down beside Viola.  
  
Aradia had eerily violet eyes, with flecks of yellow encasing the violet.   
  
She had long, red flowing hair with black streaks in it.  
  
She wore black baggy pants with numerous pockets, mostly empty but some held her cell-phone, lip-gloss, that kinda thing. her shoes were also black, no heel but they were zipped up boots. her top was a violet and black velvety top, it was very form-fitting. it was fastened with many little hooks at the back, over that top was a black see throughy shirt with a silvery spider-web design. the area between her pants, that slung low on her hips, and her top showed a small sliver of skin.   
  
She had always thought her eyes were the best part of her. People were always enchanted by her eyes.  
  
"Like I told Vi here, my dad saw her at the airport and let me know. What, you think I'm spying on you or something? You know I quit that two years ago." The same had basically been done to her, as what had been done to Sydney (in the show. By her dad. the project Christmas thing.) But she never had to revenge someone's death, she had worked for the russian SVR (like Elsa Kaplan in ses.2) until she was 20. Then she quit.  
  
While she worked there, she really hadn't done anything major to ruin anything for Irina or Viola's parents. They couldn't very well kill her, then her mother would be pissed. Never piss of a Derevko woman.  
  
"NO. I just wanted to know why you were here." Julian told her, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine! So, where's Mia?" Aradia asked, she really only called Syd that annoy her (Syd's) husband.  
  
"Well, my mother has disappeared. That's why I'm here. My grandmother wants me wants me to rely on my short, basic training that I got while we lived in Australia. I mean, hello ... I haven't used any of that s*** in years. And ..." Viola was about to add. When suddenly, totally out of the blue, a fist came flying at her face.  
  
Her training from youth, and from Australia, kicked in.  
  
JAB. UPPERCUT. SIDE KICK. HOOK. POWER (CROSS) PUNCH. DROP KICK. (I got this from a book, sorry if it's weird.)  
  
She blocked them all, except the jab. That hit her slightly below the nose. But she didn't let that stop her, She was so gonna kick her niece's ass.  
  
HOOK. UPPERCUT. DROP KICK. ROUNDHOUSE KICK. FRONT KICK. And to finish of (not kill) her niece, an ELBOW STRIKE.  
  
Irina and her father had to separate them. NEVER PISS OF A DEREVKO WOMAN.  
  
Her aunt sat on the floor, looking worse for the wear. Her violet eyes wild. When blood flowed from her nose over her lips, she only darted her tongue out and licked her lips. They were now fully covered in blood, like lip-stick. She stood up, walked over to Viola and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a bloody smudge on her cheek. She laughed.  
  
"See, you just need the right motivation. You don't have to worry." Aradia told them, as she spit the blood that had pooled around/in her mouth. She got a glass of water, then spit out the blood-tainted water.  
  
Then she picked up a tissue, and wiped her mouth and nose.  
  
"So, you say that Mia has disappeared? Could she have just gone somewhere and forgot to tell you?" Aradia asked, as she bit into a ripe pear. Delicious!  
  
"Well, all we know is she went missing. We don't know if she was taken or simply left." Irina told Aradia, as she picked up a few broken glasses that had pretty much shattered because of the fight.  
  
"She did not simply leave, Irina. Something must have happened to her. She wouldn't do that." Julian told them, sick of they're accusing tones. She wouldn't do that. *Maybe she was bored with you. Maybe she wanted something new. Who knows, maybe she was sick of this life.* The devil on his shoulder said. *NO! She was kidnapped or something. She loves him.* The angel on his other shoulder spat back.  
  
He was going insane, imagining something that only happened in cartoons and movie-comedies.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I think it's slightly better than chapter. 1. Please leave a reply, and don't be mean. ~Crimson snow, Iceland 


	3. France

Involved, sequel to Black Dragons  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
CHAPTER.3:  
  
2015  
  
When 12 year old Viola came home from school, the first person she saw in the living room wasn't her nanny, like usually.  
  
When she had first started school, her nanny would get her to school. Now only her driver did that. His name was John, she liked him.  
  
There was some stiff, old man in her family's living room.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, in russian.  
  
He looked up, saw the brown haired girl holding a moss green back pack.  
  
"I'm Mr. Jack Bristow. Who are you?" He asked her back, in russian.  
  
"I'm Viola Lucas. What are you doing here?" She asked, still standing at the same spot and with a guarded look in her green-blue eyes.  
  
"If your mother is Sydney 'Lucas', then I'm your grandfather. I am your mothers father." He told her, as he saw her put down her back-pack and retreat from the room.  
  
A few minutes later, a woman with red hair and brown eyes came back with her.  
  
"May, what is this man doing here? He says he's my grandfather. Is that true?" She asked May, in russian while looking at Jack.  
  
"Yes, he is. Your parents arrived home while you were at school." She told young Viola, in English.  
  
"Excuse me, but why does she only speak russian?" Jack asked, it would surprise him that Syd would allow her only daughter to speak only russian.  
  
"Well, that might be her grandmothers fault. She was here for a month. Just left yesterday. She only talked russian to Viola." May told Jack, as Syd and Julian walked in.  
  
"My mother what? Why didn't you stop her? It'll take days to make Viola start talking English again." Syd said, not noticing Viola standing behind May.  
  
"She's my employer. I don't tell her to do anything." May told Syd, who just noticed her daughter who stepped out from behind May.  
  
"Hi, mom and dad. How was your trip? I will talk like this until I get bored of it." She told them, in russian and a little annoyed.  
  
"Viola, honey. I didn't know you were home. I would've picked you up, but we just arrived home." Syd told Viola, as she hugged her daughter who hugged her back.  
  
Her eyes sparkled for a moment. Happy her parents were home, then remembered that they'd probably be off again within a few days. She stopped, and just sat down. Looking bored and annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong. Luv?" her dad asked, seeing the sudden change in his daughter.  
  
"Nothing, dad. I'm real happy you two are home. I was just thinking how long you were going to stay before you have another trip." She told them, pouting.  
  
She didn't like her parent's traveling so much. They hadn't been so busy until recently.  
  
Jack was worried, they seemed to work too much. Just like him, when Sydney was a kid.  
  
"Viola, you know we would like to have more time with you. And in a few years we will, but right now we don't. Don't be sad, what do you want to do tonight?" Julian asked Viola, who was watching Jack. He always looked so weirdly at her dad.  
  
"Why don't you like my dad?" Viola asked him, more like blurted it out.  
  
"Well, it's complicated and you really don't need to know." Jack told her, but could see in her eyes that was not a satisfying answer.  
  
She said something under her breath, in German. Her mother heard that.  
  
"Viola derevko-Lazarey! Do not speak to your grandfather, my father, like that. Go to your room." Syd tells her.  
  
"Gladly, Sydney!" Viola only called her mom by name, if she was seriously pissed of with her.  
  
Then she stomped up to her room, which May followed after her.  
  
~*~  
  
2023  
  
"Dad, you know I don't think mom ran off. You're right, she wouldn't do that." Viola told him later night.  
  
He was sitting outside, in the backyard. There were swings in the garden, that the former owners had put there.  
  
~*~  
  
2006  
  
FRANCE: LOIRE VALLEY;  
  
Sydney was sitting in a swing, in their back garden and listening to Norah Jones's song 'Sunrise'  
  
//Sunrise  
  
Sunrise  
  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
  
But the clock held 9:15 for hours\\  
  
She was slightly swinging herself, letting her lose hair flow through the air. On a nearby table was a half-full glass of red-wine. (Don't like red. Like white.)  
  
//Sunrise  
  
sunrise  
  
couldn't tempt us if it tried  
  
cuz the afternoon's already come and gone\\  
  
She closed her eyes, and felt that feeling like she was flying or something, then she jumped from the swinging swing.  
  
"This is what you do when you're bored, now?" Julian asked her, as he walked up from behind her.  
  
She looked at him, and smiled as she picked up her wine glass.  
  
//And I said  
  
too, oooo, oooo  
  
to you\\  
  
She mouthed to him, as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Still smiling.  
  
"Yes, I admit it. I like to jump from swings. So, what do you wanna do until we have to work again?" She asked him, slightly serious again.  
  
//Surprise  
  
Surprise  
  
couldn't find it in your eyes  
  
but I'm sure it's written all over my face\\  
  
"well, we could stay here. Since you and Viola seem to love the swings, or maybe go somewhere." He told her, as Syd put away her now empty glass and sat down again in the swing.  
  
"We could. Where should we go, though?" Syd asked him, as he pushed her lightly on the swing.  
  
"Well, my twin and her husband are in Italy. We could check up on her, see how she's doing with your CIA-ex." Julian told her, as she just looked at him like he was insane.  
  
//Surprise  
  
surprise  
  
Never something I could hide  
  
when I see we made it through another day\\  
  
"Yeah, right. I want to go visit a person who hates me and my ex. Besides, wouldn't that be weird. They think she's American. The daughter of a senator. Who had been at boarding school in England. How would you, or me, know her?" Syd told him, pointing at the flaws in his plan.  
  
"She's half-American. Our mother was American. And we might just bump into the, then you notice agent wrinkles and all. See, already thought out." He told her, leaving behind the rarely talked about subject of his & Julia's mother.  
  
"Julian please, tell me more about your mother. All I know is she was a doctor and she died in a car-crash." Syd told him, sadly. His mom had died for real when he and his twin, Julia, were only 10.  
  
"Well, she had raven black hair but I don't think that was her natural hair color. Blue eyes. She was a bit tall. She met Irina, at a hospital in America, where she worked. It came as a surprise to Irina that my mother was married to a russian diplomat. They became friends. When our mother died, not that our father had ever really been around much, just became more distant. So, we moved in with Irina when she moved to Russia again. Our father had been moved back there too, at his request. So, we lived there until 12. Then we got sent to two different boarding schools, but both in England." He told her, not really holding anything back. Why should he?  
  
"I came to live with mom when I was 13 and then went to train when I turned 14, also in England. I think she has a thing for the U.K. You're twins?" Syd asked, like she had just figured out what he had said.  
  
"Well, yeah. Both have the same birthday, blonde hair, blue eyes. Almost identical twins. If you know we're related. Not a lot of people know." He tells her, like she should already know that.  
  
//Then I say  
  
oooo, oooo, oooo  
  
to you\\  
  
"well, don't you just want to stay here then? The town here is very laidback and the tourist season hasn't started yet. Just stay here with Viola and May." He told her, and the idea was very appealing.  
  
"Yeah, let's jus do that. Some quality time." She told him, as they walked into the house.  
  
//And now the night  
  
will throw it's cover down on me again  
  
and if I'm right  
  
it's the only way to bring back  
  
oooo, oooo, oooo  
  
to you\\  
  
~*~  
  
2023  
  
Sydney couldn't believe she got caught doing such a basic thing. Buying food. That what she had been doing, right before she had been knocked out. What would her husband say. He wouldn't say anything, he'd only smirk.  
  
---0---  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Written while watching TV. First 'As Good As It Gets' with commentary. Then just TV. I hope this chap. was okay. Took some time to decide the beginning, started two times and erased that. Please leave a reply. ~ Crimson Snow, 06.05.2004 


	4. America

**A/N:** _I hope you like this chapter. I kinda like it. It's long. 1529 . Please, read and review. -- Crimson Snow_  
  
**CHAPTER .4:**  
  
"You have to go to America. To go see Julia." Irina told Viola, the next day.  
  
"Where is she? In America?" She asked, as she ate a bagel with jam.  
  
"She's married to Michael Vaughn. They live in Los Angeles. Her alias is Lauren Reed." She told Viola.  
  
"Michael, as in my mothers ex Michael?" Viola asked, kinda stunned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
**L.A:**  
  
Viola knocked on the door of a house, where Michael and Lauren Vaughn lived. A guy who looked like he was 20 came to the door, looked her up and down. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
She was dressed in dark-green pants, black T-shirt, sneakers and denim jacket.  
  
"Yes?" He asked her, not knowing why this woman was doing there.  
  
"Is Lauren Vaughn home? I need to talk to her. Family troubles." Viola told him, quite bored now.  
  
"No, she's not home. She's at work. She'll be home in four hours, or so. Something you want me to pass onto her?" He asked her. He was dressed in jeans and a white buttoned up shirt.  
  
"Just tell her Viola Lucas was here and she needs to talk to her. But who are you? You're not Michael Vaughn." She told him, kinda surprising him.  
  
"I'm William Vaughn. Michael's son. I'll tell Lauren that, when she gets home. Was there anything else?" He asked her.  
  
"No. Nothing else." Viola told him, as she walked from the house to her rental car.  
  
**_14.05.2004_**  
  
"You're kidding, right. Him as a goth? That I have to see." Syd told her mother, as she held only a few months old Viola.  
  
"Why couldn't I be one?" Julian asked his wife.  
  
She just smirked playfully and looked him over. If she looked like she doubted he could pull something off, he'd try his best to prove her wrong. She didn't doubt him, but this was her way off keeping his feet to the ground and not get to cocky. It was seamless and she was pretty sure he didn't have a clue.  
  
"Oh, please!!" She scoffs at him and rolling her eyes. "Me and Viola are going to watch the wedding." Syd told him, as she walked towards the living room.  
  
Julian walked after her. Puzzled. "What wedding?"  
  
"Well off course the one in Denmark." She told him, like he should know.  
  
"What?" He asked again.  
  
"Fredrick, the crown-prince of Denmark, is getting married to his fiancée, Mary Elizabeth Donaldson. She's from Tasmania. TV's began the broadcast at 6:30 AM morning, at their time, at least. But the wedding itself doesn't start until 14:00 PM. There are going to be 700 hundred people in the party tonight. One of the guest is a Romanov, he'd be the one one to get the power if russia ever decided to go back to that." She told him, watching TV. Deeply engrossed. Watching all the dresses, tiaras and royalty from many countries.  
  
Norway, Spain, Greece (_they live in England. They don't control the country anymore._), etc. Politicians and relatives of Mary.  
  
"All right. I am going to change now. You just keep watching your royal wedding." He told her, as she was talking to Viola and pointing at the TV-screen.  
  
**1. HOUR LATER:**  
  
"What, isn't it over?" Julian asked, as he walked back into the living room.  
  
Wearing all black clothes. His hair spiked up and the ends black. It washed out with one wash. Hope there wouldn't be rain. Black baggy pants, black T, black leather jacket. Eyebrow pierced.  
  
"Nah, the bride is still walking down the aisle. It was so sweet, before they even opened the door and she walked in, he began to cry. Like real crying, tears down his face. You'd think he was the younger brother, but **NO** he's the older one. She didn't know who he was when they met. Doesn't all this sound like a fairy-tail?" She looked at him, dreamily.  
  
May had come and taken Viola, to put her in her crib for some rest. For both Syd and Viola.  
  
"Well, don't you look good!!" Syd told him, smirking as she once again looked him over that day.  
  
"Thanks. Told you. I could be a goth. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully." He told her, kissing her.  
  
"Don't say that. You're going to come back home and watch the ESC with me, tomorrow." She told him, as she tugged at his jacket.  
  
"What's that again?" He asked her, but she could see it in his eyes. He knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Go. But come back home to me and Viola. Don't do anything stupid, or anything I'd do when I'm in trouble unless you can get away without too many broken bones." She told him, as she returned to the wedding.  
  
**_2023, L.A._**  
  
Lauren couldn't wait to get home, put on some clothes and watch TV. She had ses,1 (_uncensored_) of Chappelle's Show on DVD. Michael and William didn't like it, too rude. But she loved the damn show.  
  
She only felt alive anymore if she forgot everything and just let herself be drowned in movies and shows.  
  
She couldn't wait until Irina called and told her the job was over.  
  
Someone was knocking on the front-door, just as she finished putting on her red spaghetti strapped tank top.  
  
She went to the door in that and gray sweats.  
  
"Yes?" She asked the young adult in front of her, with dead eyes.  
  
The woman was dressed in brown leather pants, a indigo colored top with one strap, a worn denim jacket and black boots.  
  
"Lauren Vaughn? I need to come inside. This is not something we can talk about outside." Viola asked her, trying to get this over with.  
  
"yes, that's me. But who are you? You're not getting into this house until you identify yourself." Lauren said, annoyed at hell.  
  
"My name is Viola Lucas. Laura sent me. Family troubles." Viola told the annoying bitch in front of her.  
  
"Come in. What does 'Laura' want and why did she send some kid to me." Lauren told Viola, walking towards her living-room.  
  
"Is William Vaughn your son? If so, why did you not inform Laura?" Viola asked the question that had been inside her head all day.  
  
"No, he's not mine. Thank god. He's Michael's kid with his ex, Alice. When that kid was growing up, he was a pain in my neck. Now he's only 20 and he wants to join the CIA. Like his father." Lauren told Viola, rolling her eyes.  
  
"All right and I'm not a **KID**!! I don't care who you are, why are you being such a bitch?! Laura told me to come here to get your help." Viola told her, holding onto one of Lauren's wrists.  
  
"Then who are you? And why the hell are you here? What do you need my help?" Lauren hissed, as she tried to get out of Viola's grip.  
  
"My mother is Sydney. She's Laura's daughter. She's gone missing. For some reason, she thinks you can help me find my mother." Viola told her, digging her nails into Laurens wrist. Almost until she broke skin.  
  
"Why should I help her? Do you want to see what she did to me?" Lauren asked, as she took of her shirt. You still saw the scars Sydney gave her in Rome after they first met.  
  
Viola gasped. "What happened? Mom wouldn't do that without a reason." She told Lauren, who was putting her shirt back on.  
  
"Because I didn't tell her who I worked for. She didn't care I was her husbands sister. Fucking identical twin. She just didn't care, she did this while he wasn't home." Lauren told her, living hatred in her usually dead eyes.  
  
"So, you're Julia. Your mom was american doctor and your dad was a russian diplomat. I remember mom telling me about when dad told her about his parents." Viola told Lauren.  
  
"I see he once again forgot to mention that she was irish, her family just moved to the states really early in her life." Lauren told Viola, who sat on a wicker chair.  
  
"No, he gave her his mothers Claddagh ring when they had only been married for a few months." Viola told Lauren. He mother loved that ring. She didn't trust herself to wear it anymore, unless it was a special occasion. Otherwise, she kept it in her jewelry box, in the locked compartment with her belly-rings that she used to wear.  
  
"What?! That son of a bitch! The one thing left of mom's things and he gave it to her!! ARRGHH!! He always does this. Doing these stupid things, without letting me know. So, has…" Lauren was about to ask as the door opened and they both looked in the front door's direction.  
  
**To Be Continued…  
**  
**A/N:** _I took me quite some time to type this into the laptop, and it was 4 pages in Word. Please, tell me what you thought. I thought the beginning was no good. Crimson snow, 20.05.2004. I do own that DVD with the Chappelle's show and I love it.Yes, I really watched that wedding. It took five hours. Mom and me watched the whole thing. Ate strawberry (not very good.) and sparkling wine (this is what said on the bottle: infused with fresh picked strawberries.) It was blood red and from Chile. Very nice. Crimson snow, 20.05.2004  
_  
There's a link to a pic from the wedding in my Bio. 


	5. Australia

**INVOLVED  
**  
**By:** _Crimson Snow_  
  
**Disclaimer in ch.1  
**  
**A/N:** _I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, but I've just not been in a ALIAS-y mood lately. I've been watching and reading Gilmore girls fanfic. I just got my ses.1 DVD's from Amazon.com. Then also just not feeling really motivated to continue this fic, I mean I feel so good & happy that you still read and reply to my fic; landi104, bluebear74, spychick, LightTraveller but I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. So, I don't know when this fic will be updated again, but still thanks for the replys on al three fics. To even bother reading all three. _

* * *

**_Chapter. 5:  
_**  
"Lauren, are you home?" Michael asked, as he stepped into the living room.  
  
"I'm here. What do you want!" She almost snapped at him, still aggravated from Viola's information.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were home? Hello, who are you?" Vaughn asked Viola, who had stood up when he entered the room.  
  
"I'm Viola. I'm here to discuss some family matters with Lauren. I'm going to leave now, I'll come back tomorrow. Laura's not going to be pleased with your attitude." Viola told Lauren, as she slipped on her jacket.  
  
"Fine!" Lauren yelled at her.

* * *

After Viola left, Michael asked her what's wrong. "Nothing." She told him. He knew it was something.  
  
"Really, what's wrong?" He asked her, as they ate their dinner. Chicken.  
  
"Just family stuff. From my mom's side. Nothing important. Let's just eat." She told him, smiling a little for him.  
  
She wasn't really sure he thought the smile was real. It kinda was, but still not.  
  
She had never had felling for him, but he was a good person. Maybe if she tried to actually like him, she'd be surprised.

* * *

"She won't help me because mom tortured her way back. She still has scars." Viola told her father, on the phone.  
  
"She just wanted to know who she worked for. I know she seemed harsh, but that's just your mother." Julian told her.  
  
There's a knock on her hotel door. She told him to wait, while she went to the door.  
  
"India? HI! Come in. I thought you were coming tomorrow. I just have to say 'bye' to my dad, then we can for have dinner or something." She told her, as she kissed her before she went back to the phone.  
  
"Hi, dad. Well, India just arrived and we're gonna have dinner. So, talk to you later after I talk to Lauren, again? Please, tell grand mom." Viola told her dad, as India changed into jeans instead of her purple skirts and her dark-green sweater for a red shirt.  
  
"Yeah, all right. You go have dinner. Say 'hello' to India, for me. Talk to me tomorrow. Goodbye." He told her, as they both hung up at the same time.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" India asked her, as they were on their way out.  
  
"Dad. He says hi. Like I said, we are having some family troubles. So, dinner? How was your fight?" Viola asked her, as they walked out of the hotel-room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:  
**  
"All right…I understand…yes…goodbye." Lauren told Irina, on the phone. She was really annoyed. Irina commanded her to work with Viola. Lauren just put the phone down, when William walked in with a few other guys.  
  
"Hi, Lauren. These are some guys I know. They're here, in the U.S. for a few days before going back to Australia. They're just going to wait in the living-room while I change my clothes." Will told her. She just rolls her eyes.  
  
There's a knock on the door, Lauren goes to the door and on the other side is Viola.  
  
_GREAT!!_ Lauren thinks, as she invites her in.  
  
One of Will's friends comes from the living room, to see who was at the door.  
  
"Jake!? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Viola asked her old friend, from Australia.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for my friend, Will. What are you doing here?" Jake asked, the floored Viola.  
  
"Well, Lauren here is a relative of mine. So, still in the same job?" Viola asked, as they walked into the same room.  
  
"Yes. Still the same job. Never understood why you didn't take the whole thing again, they loved you. You were so skilled. So, again I ask what are you doing here and what are you doin today?" He asked, as they both sat down on the sofa. Lauren looked kinda confused.  
  
"Well, I live in New York with my girlfriend, India. We're both in fashion school. I quit because it was not my thing. I'm only here because of some family trouble." Viola was telling him, as Will walked in.  
  
"Jake, do you know this woman?" Will asked his friend, that he met just last year when he went to Australia with his father.  
  
"Yeah, Viola Lucas. She trained with me. The time she spent there she was the cream of the crop. She did nothing wrong in classes and such, but outside of that she was always getting into trouble.. In the end they couldn't overlook the trouble she started. They booted her out. I'm guessing your telling everybody you just quit, but you were more into this than anyone. You should have seen her eyes in training. Scary. Wouldn't want to be opposite her." Jake told Will, as Lauren smiled.  
  
_So, she hasn't told no one she was kicked out. Maybe I should call Irina and tell her, she'll probably tell Julian._ Lauren thought gleefully.  
  
"Well, that supervisor deserved what he got. He was always hitting on me and stuff. And wasn't he later fired for indecent behavior? I probably got this from my father." Viola told them, beginning pissed at the guy who got her kicked out, but then ended playfully. They didn't know who her dad was but … they still laughed.  
  
"So, you trained with these guys?" Lauren asked, confused. If she was her brother's and his bitch wife's kid, why the hell did she go and train for Australian intelligence.  
  
"Just Jake, what happened to the others? Where did they go?" She asked, interested and Jake didn't like the look in her eyes. There was interest, curiosity and something he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Well, two went to work for MI-5. Then one went to the CIA and one to FBI. Two quit right before training finished. A few went rogue, and three were killed on their first job for us." Jake told her, but she didn't seem to show any emotion. Like she was somewhere else.  
  
She remember those last three. She hadn't really known them, but they knew her because of her trouble making ways. They broke into her family's home and were going through stuff in her mom and Dad's offices. She couldn't have that.

* * *

_**01.03.2022: Australia**_  
  
"Viola? What are you doing here?" Michael asked her, as she stood in the doorway of her mothers study her long, curly black hair in a messy ponytail. Dressed in red PJ bottoms and a blue spaghetti strapped top.  
  
"I live here. What the fuck do you think your doing here?" She asked, as she noticed her mom coming towards her. Dressed in a dark-red nightie.  
  
"What? But Sydney and Julian Lazarey live here." He was saying, as he saw Sydney appear in the doorway next to Viola.  
  
"Viola, dear, do you know who this is?" Syd asked, as she pointed her gun at Michael.  
  
"Dear? Are you related to them?" He asked. Shock evident in his eyes.  
  
"I'm their daughter. I have no idea who this is, but he seems to know me. So, again I ask what are you doing here?" She asked, as she lifted her own gun. He hadn't noticed it because she had hidden it behind her back and there was only one lamp on.  
  
"You're their daughter?! Well, that would explain things. But why tell me this?…" He asked, as Syd attacked him. He was going to reach for his gun, but it was on the other side of the table.  
  
Syd really didn't want to use her gun, unless she was sure she'd hit him. She used this room a lot, she didn't want to wreck it.  
  
So, she attacked him but after a while he had the upper hand but he had totally forgot Viola.  
  
She had just decided to let her mom fight him, she had more experience. But then her mom lost control and she had to do something.  
  
So, she aimed and shot him. In the back, right where the heart was. He looked up, and saw her there. Iced over eyes, no emotion.  
  
Her mom pushed him of her, and accepted her daughters hand to help her up. Now Viola's eyes were full of worry.  
  
"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Viola asked her mom, as she put her gun on the table, and pushed the guy on his back. Checking if he was really dead.  
  
"Yes, Viola. I'm okay. Thanks for doing that. Thank god you missed your plane this morning." Syd joked, trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Nobody attacks my family, if I can help it." She told her, her blue-green eyes dark with anger.  
  
Now you could see she was defiantly their child. The day after she left for the U.S, and her parents moved to another house. The other two men had been in her father's study, and he had killed them.

* * *

**_2023; L.A_**  
  
"Hello, Viola? Anyone in there?" Jake asked, as he waved his hands in front of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I do that sometimes. So, how did those three die?" Viola asked, but she saw how Lauren looked at her.  
  
"Oh. Well, they were looking for info in a house of someone connected to Irina Derevko. Someone else lived there, but that person hadn't been seen for awhile. Two had died instantly, but one could tell us that a third person had been there. He only saw her for a second…" Jake was saying, when Viola interrupted him.  
  
"Really. What did he say?" She asked, as she thought _SHIT_!  
  
"That he saw a black haired woman heading for the study that one of his partners was looking for stuff." Jake told her, but was thinking why she was acting so weirdly.  
  
"Huh. That's too bad." She said, as she put her shoulder length platinum blonde hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Lauren…" Michael was about ask, as he walked into the room, "Hello. What's going on here?"  
  
"Just friends catching up. These two seemed to have trained together in Australia. But Viola here was very good but also a troublemaker. Got kicked out. Is now in fashion school." Lauren told her husband, as she went to him and hugged him.  
  
**_To Be Continued…_****__**

* * *

**Ch. 6:  
**  
_"ESC. Most of the songs were horrible, but I liked Iceland. That guy was very, very cute The song was a bit boring, but he had charm. Didn't really like the russian one. I thought you said you'd be home by now." Syd told him, pouting, as she was watching the country before Russia giving their votes.  
  
"What's ESC? I got detained. Don't worry, I'll be home tomorrow." He asked her, having no idea what she was talking about. _


	6. Europe

**CHAPTER.6:**  
  
**A/N:** _I don't really mean all that stuff I say in the end A/N, but most of it I do. :D___

* * *

_**2004**_  
  
The phone called, Syd didn't take her eyes of the TV-screen.  
  
"Hi?" She asked, still also listening to the TV.  
  
"Syd. It's me. You told me to call you. What the hell are you listening to?" He asked her.  
  
She was curled up on a very comfy looking sofa, with a blanket thrown over her.  
  
"ESC. Most of the songs were horrible, but I liked Iceland. That guy was very, very cute The song was a bit boring, but he had charm. Didn't really like the russian one. I thought you said you'd be home by now." Syd told him, pouting, as she was watching the country before russian giving their votes.  
  
"What's ESC? I got detained. Don't worry, I'll be home tomorrow." He asked her, having no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Eurovision Song Contest. You watched the qualifying round with me on Wednesday. I thought it sucked that Denmark didn't get through when so many awful songs got through. It was the best one there. Can I talk to you later? We're about to give them our votes." She told him, as she hanged up on him and turned up the TV.  
  
"Okay. Two points for Jonsi." She said, as she saw Russia give Iceland two points. But Monaco had given them 5.

* * *

**_2023_**:  
  
"_Yes? Hello?_" Irina said into the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Lauren. I just wanted to tell you something. Viola probably told all of you that she quit the training in Australia." Lauren told her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"_Yes.Why?_" Irina asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, she didn't quit. She got kicked out. Too much of a troublemaker. And could you ask Julian what happened last year in Australia. Something did. She met this man she trained with, and told everybody in the room. Told them all about her, and he told her what happened to three of them. She got this faraway look on her face." Lauren told her.  
  
"_Why are you telling me this? Does it sound like I care?_" She asked Lauren.  
  
"Just thought her father wanted to know she got booted out! Don't you find it at all interesting? " Lauren asked, annoyed that Irina didn't care.  
  
"_No. Not really. I she did not want us to know, she did not. Do not bother me again unless it is something important. I know you do not like my daughter but you should get over it. It has been years since it happened._" She told Lauren, before hanging up on her.

* * *

"Who is this?" A red-haired woman asked Sydney, as she held a heart-shaped locket on a silver chain.  
  
Sydney just looked at her, almost as if she was trying to look through her.  
  
The red head was holding Sydney's opal-colored crystal locket. Julian had given her it to her the day after Viola was born. Inside was a picture of a two year old grinning.

* * *

_**2.february,2004, Italy:**_  
  
It was their first mission after viola, who just turned 6 months old the day before, was born. It was what her mom called it, '_an easy job._'  
  
Just got to this ball, Julian snatches something from a study while Syd swaps some artifact (_that they didn't need in the first place_) for something her mother needs from some man.  
  
Syd, getting bored waiting for this man, started to play with her locket. For now there was no picture. She hadn't come around to put one in it. It hung from a black velvet choker   
  
She was wearing all red; red silk gown. Red Jimmy choo leather sandals. Beaded silk clutch, red surprise! Well, the one thing that wasn't red and that was her silk shawl. It was pink.  
  
She wore little jewelry; just her choker with the locket, pearl bracelet and 18k white gold pearl and diamond bezel drop earrings.  
  
She once again looks in the direction her husband went, not so long ago and then looks over the dance floor. There at the entrance, was her father. She hadn't seen him for ages, not since before Viola was born.  
  
She walks to him, and then they walk outside.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" Syd asked him, furious but suspecting that he was the man her mother meant for her to meet. Irina was at home, watching over Viola. May was there but Sydney felt safer knowing her mom was there too.  
  
"I was supposed to meet someone here to swap artifacts with someone from The Man's organization. What are you doing here?" Jack asked her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, _Great! Just great, mom!_ She thinks, annoyed at her mom.  
  
"I guess I'm your contact. Lets get this over with." She told him. The artifact was so small, it fit in her beaded clutch. It was nothing important. CIA seemed to think so, but it wasn't.

* * *

**_2023; Back to Syd_**  
  
"Again, I ask you, who is this?" The red head asked, annoyed that Syd wasn't talking.  
  
"Can't you just find out? Do I have to tell you anything?" Syd asked, smirking. Even though, she was handcuffed to a table.  
  
For that she got a punch in the face. That woman was strong, especially if you couldn't defend yourself.  
  
"**_Arrrrggghhhh!!!_** Why must you be so annoying? I'm asking you a simple question. You're just like da…" The red head said, before stopping herself.  
  
Syd's head snapped up to meet the red heads aqua blue eyes. She knew she had seen this woman somewhere before.  
  
"Oh, my god!! **SAM**?" Sydney asked the red head. Last time she had seen her, was when she (_Sam_) was 10, back in England. 1994. Nicholas.  
  
"Yes. Didn't surprise me that you didn't remember. You only killed my dad. I, at 10, was told by one of his staff that he wouldn't be coming home. Foster home after foster home. They said I was too closed off and violent. Wouldn't you too be like that if your mom left you when you were only 2 and when you heard that your dad had been killed by someone you trusted and cared for, **MIA**!" Sam almost yelled, as she punched Syd again.  
  
Blood flowing from Syd's split lip and nose. Sam was going to say something, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

"This is impossible! Where could they be?" Viola asked, frustrated. She was both pissed because they were getting nowhere and her dad had just told her what Lauren told Irina. What a **BITCH**!!  
  
She was missing **SO** much out of school, but she had to help find her mom.  
  
As she sat and thought who could've done this. Where her mother could possibly be, etc. She toyed with her necklace.  
  
It was a 14 kt. gold & diamond zodiac pendant on a chain. Her astrological sign in diamond stars on the front. Her name and birth date engraved in the back.  
  
Her mom got it a month after she was born, but she wasn't allowed to have it until she was 13. She loved it, and took very good care of it. Never took it off.  
  
Except for once, back in Australia. Where everybody knew her as Viola Lucas. But when she was kicked out, after she came back home the first thing she did was put it back on.  
  
She never showed anyone the backside.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**  
  
**A/N:** _Wrote most of it when I couldn't sleep, when I was up in the country with my family. Used stuff from the May issue of In Style (U.S.A Version). It had Jennifer Garner on the cover. I love to use stuff from Magazines.   
  
Stuff, just for a laugh really, below =  
  
= Chetta B by Sherrie bloom & Peter Noviello. Don't know if they make it in red. $ 525  
  
= Don't know if they make it in red. $ 445  
  
= Santi. No if they make it in red. $ 152  
  
= Bajra, Shirise, $ 185  
_  
**Stuff I wrote the day after the ESC.  
**  
_okay, I have to say something; ESC SUCKS!!! But so does Scandinavia and RUV (our public TV or whatever you call it). We get 2 points from Russia and 5 from Monaco, didn't expect that. But neighbor countries give us almost no points, Sweden never gives us any points. Denmark gave us I think 2. Idiots. And Norway 2 or 5. Finland something. Basically we landed in 19 place (out of 24) with 16 points. Ukraine won with 280 points, they were good and deserved it. But RUV are so fg cheap. Usually we, the nation, pick the song but now they just makes some of their people choose. Idiots. I told my parents the minute I heard the song that we were dead, everybody defended the song and said it was okay. Icelandic people are soooo patriotic, it's really annoying. But the people that decide these things are idiots._


	7. Ireland, again

_Disclaimer: Own nothin. Seriously._  
  
**Chapter. 7 :**

* * *

_::I've got to be honest  
  
I think you know  
  
we're covered in lies and that's ok...::_  
  
William Vaughn stepped out of the elevator, on his way Viola Lucas's hotel room.  
  
Lauren had asked him to give her some documents. Nothing special. He only said 'yes' because he was thinking about asking Viola out.  
  
Okay, when he first met her, she looked annoying but she was attractive and smart.  
  
He rounded the corner, and stopped in his tracks.  
  
There a few doors away was Viola kissing a African-American woman in jeans that had blood-red roses on them, navy blue sweater and a worn denim jacket and wearing sneakers.  
  
He backed again around the corner. He felt like he was intruding.  
  
India was leaving one day earlier than Viola, since it was Monday tomorrow and she had class. But Viola was leaving for Ireland in the morning.  
  
When Will saw the woman leave in the opposite direction, he once again walked around the corner and he walked to Viola's door.  
  
He knocked on said door, and Viola came to the door dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt. Hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked him, questioning him.  
  
"Lauren asked me to give you this. Some files she wanted you to have, but she had too much work to do, so she asked me. So, when are you leaving?" He asked her, just friendly curiosity.  
  
"Early tomorrow. To Europe. Well, goodbye!" She told him, as she snatched the files and closed the door on his face, almost. "Sorry, just tired. Say 'bye' to your parents for me." This time she just closed the door gently.  
  
"Okay. Bye." He told the door, before walking away.  
  
okay, so it wouldn't have worked out. How could I forget, that she's related to dad's wife. We're not blood related and they don't have any kids, but still… He thought, on his way to the same elevator.

* * *

IRELAND (_a day later_):  
  
When Viola knocked on the door, Aradia came to the door dressed in black pants and a blood-red corset. She smiled at Viola, and hugged her.  
  
"How can you breathe in that thing?" Viola asked her, as they walked to her father's office.  
  
"It's easy once you get used to it. So, how was your trip to the states?" She asked, as they dumped Viola's stuff first in the living-room.  
  
"Well, didn't help much. Lauren's a b, met people I trained with in Australia and I think Lauren's husband's son had a thing for me. At least until saw me kiss India 'bye' yesterday. Probably, thought I didn't notice him. Is Andrew here? I noticed his car outside." Viola said, all while only taking two breaths.  
  
Andrew was now her grand-mom's kinda right-hand man, since her daughter and Viola's father quit. Also he was her daughter's ex. But that happened like when Syd was like 19, and him only a guard.  
  
"Yeah, arrived yesterday. I don't care what anyone says I don't like that guy." Aradia told Viola, as they outside her dad's office.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly something off about him." Viola told Aradia, before opening the door and plastering a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Viola decided to take a small walk to try and clear her mind. They were nowhere closer to finding her mom, and it was driving her insane.  
  
When she was a few feet from her house, she sees Andrew a few more feet away from her on the phone. She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, and had the hood up plus it was really dark. So, she just kinda blended into the shadows. Pretty easy since her clothes were in pretty dark colors.  
  
That son of a b&%$!! Viola thought, as he finished his call and walked towards the house again. She had always had exceptionally great hearing and sight. And she knew what she heard.  
  
She walked up behind him, with her knife ready and stabbed him in his side. She was 99.5% sure she hadn't hit anything vital for him to live, at least long enough to be of some use to her.

* * *

Irina and Julian were about to go to sleep when, in stumbles Andrew holding his side. His hand covered in crimson red slightly dried up blood. In after him comes Viola, holding a bloody knife in her hand, which hangs loosely at her side. No emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Hi. Found info. He's almost all yours. Where's Aradia?" Viola asked, her shocked grand-mother and father. And that's saying something.  
  
Just at that moment, Aradia walked into the office with her nose in a book. She bumped into Viola, and looked first at her, then Irina and Julian and then at the place the latter two were looking at; Andrew and he was wounded.  
  
"Okay, what the hell happened here?" She asked, but then she saw Viola's knife. Knife she gave Viola as a present once, a few years ago. "Okay, I know you didn't like the guy, but isn't this over-reaching?" She asked her cousin.  
  
"No. I heard him on the phone a short while ago. He knows where mom is. That's why I stabbed him. He **IS** going to tell us where she is." She told them, all the while looking at Andrew, not a flicker of emotion.

* * *

"Lauren Vaughn. Hello, who is this?" Lauren asked into the phone, she had been on her way to work when the phone rang.  
  
"You'll probably be glad to know this, but you can come home now. You can kill him. Now doesn't that make you happy?" Julian asked his sister, starting half-professional but ending playfully with a smirk.  
  
"When do I leave? And I know you're smirking, stop it." She told him, mock-annoyed. She had been waiting for this the last 20 years.  
  
She had tried to like the man, but he was un-likeable. At least, that was what she thought. She'd never do this kinda thing again.  
  
"As soon as you can, we need you on something else. Goodbye." He tells her, back to professional.  
  
"All right, goodbye." She told him, before hanging up.  
  
She had been going to work, but she called in sick. They wouldn't get suspicious. She almost never got sick but she was still human.  
  
She went and got her suitcase, put clothes in it. She decided to leave most of the junk, that she had collected over the years, behind.  
  
She put all her jewelry in the small zipped-up pocket in the messenger-bag she was going to use when she left as a carry-on.  
  
She left her wedding and engagement rings on her bed-side table. She took her favorite books, CD's and DVD's and shoved them in her suitcase with the clothes she decided to take.  
  
She also decided to none of the pictures, that was the past.  
  
She was wearing black skirt, brown/black blouse and a black blazer. Office clothes, and she meant to change on her way to the airport.  
  
She had put the suitcase by the front door, and had gone back to get her blazer, when she heard the door open & close downstairs.  
  
She went downstairs, she held blazer and had her messenger bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you home?" She asked Michael, who was looking at her suitcase.  
  
"Done working. Where are you going? I thought we were going out tonight." He told her, looking at her confused.  
  
She walked into the study they both used, he followed.  
  
"You see, something came up and I have to leave. And I won't be coming back." She told him, as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"What? Why won't you…" He'd been asking, as she shot him in the chest. The last look in his eyes was confused.  
  
She closed the door, put her suitcase in her car's trunk and drove away.

* * *

When she got to the airport, she had long chestnut-brown hair, forest green eyes. Dressed in a gray T-shirt with a palm-tree on it, worn-looking denim jeans and black slides. Her messenger bag red, the brightest color on her and her sunglasses so dark-blue that they were almost black.  
  
She bought a ticket to France.

* * *

**TBC…  
**  
**A/N:** _Okay, you and me both know that this chapter was crap. But please let me know what you thought, I need replies. Probably a chapter or two left. I wrote all the Lauren-stuff while listening to this CD called "Everything You Want" with Vertical Horizon.  
  
People probably already know this but on it are two songs that were in **ALIAS** pilot ("You're A God" and "Give You Back"). I didn't know that, until I listened to the CD. But my favorite song there is "Everything You Want". The CD is from like 2000 Please, Reply!!! Crimson Snow_


End file.
